Forget
by LilyLovesMusic
Summary: After a storm lost Brittany her memorizes.  Will Alvin help her to remember...


**Hey everyone :D  
>this is my first one shot<br>I hope you do not take it too bad to me :D  
>So I've had you bored enough<br>**

**I don't own the chipmunks or the chipettes**

_Oh I hate storms_, thought Brittany as she ran with her siblings and her friends ,the chipmunks, through the rain.  
>"Why must it start to rain when school is over?", shouted Jeanette.<br>The rain got stronger.  
>Suddenly there was a lightning and was followed by a thunder.<br>All the others ran faster, but Brittany stopped.  
>Alvin turned around to search for his counterpart.<br>"Hey Britt, I know you are afraid of storms but we must go home. NOW!" shouted he angry, but Brittany has still not move. He looked in her now tear-filled electric blue eyes.  
><em>I can't leave her alone<em>, thought he as he ran to her.  
>"Come on Britt, let's go home."<br>He wanted to take her paw, but suddenly there came a strong gust. For the tiny chipmunks a to strong gust.

**Alvin's POV**

I felt how my body was hurled through the air.  
>I heard the afraid screaming from Brittany and then I found myself in a bush. I scrambled out of the bush. I was a little dizzy, but I didn't care. I got panic. Where is Brittany ? I found her unconscious at the other side of the street. I rushed to her, and shook her shoulder.<br>"Please Britt, wake up, please. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP !"  
>No respond.<br>I fight back my tears as she suddenly opened her eyes.  
>"Britt !" I screamed an hugged her. "Don't do this to my ever again"<br>"Okay", she said confused, "But at first, who are you? Where I am ? and Is Britt my name?"  
>"No, no, nooo! Please say me you're joking und you don't lost you memories!"<br>"Ähhm sorry, but I don't can remember anything about me or you so I think I lost them."  
>That she couldn't remember me gave me a spot in my heart.<br>I told her her name and about her siblings, her friends, her life and so much more.  
>We were still standing in the rain but we don't care. She sat on the sidewalk. Her head rested in her paws.<br>"Is everything okay, Britt ?" I asked with concern in my voice.  
>"Yeah just I light headache, to much information's."<br>I chuckled.  
>"Hey you don't have told me who you are?"<br>"I'm Alvin Seville, I'm the brother from Simon and Theodor, I told you earlier from them, and I'm your best friend."  
>She smiled a little.<br>I said: "Come on now let's go home."

*****************************************  
>At home:<br>I closed the door and any seconds later four annoyed and concerned chipmunk voices surrounded us.  
>"Where have you been?"<p>

"Is everything alright with you two?"  
>"You both all wet."<br>"Let's tell us !"  
>"Yeah we are alright, almost."<br>"Almost?" repeated Theodor.  
>"Where is Dave?" I asked.<br>"He is by aunt Jacky, he comes home tomorrow and I'm in charge", replied Simon.  
>Brittany shook my shoulder.<br>I almost forget her.  
>"Guys we have a little problem" I said slowly.<br>"Brittany", I pushed her in front of me," had lost her memorizes."  
>Her sisters rushed fast to her and hugged her.<br>She looked at me with a confused look.  
>"Brittany, this are your sisters. This is Jeanette and this is Eleanor."<br>She smiled shyly at them. This is are so different Brittany as the Brittany that is my crush.  
>"This is Simon and this is Theodore" I continued.<p>

The whole afternoon I tried to get her memorizes back. Without success.

In the garden she found my skateboard.  
>"What's this?"<br>"It's a skateboard" I replied her.  
>"Can you teach me how it goes?"<br>"Really? You hate skateboarding."  
>"I can not remember," she said and smiled her beautiful smile that I love so much.<p>

Later in the night.

I woke up, because of some noises.  
>I looked to Brittany bed. She screamed a little and she was crying.<br>I rushed to her and shook gently her shoulder.  
>I whisper in her ear:" Britt wake up. Is just a dream. Wake up." Like every time she had a nightmare. She sat up and was still crying.<br>I hugged her to calm her down, but she pushed me away.  
>"Go away!" she cried.<br>I looked with obviously sad eyes at her.  
>"Just leave me alone" she whispered.<br>Slowly I went back to my bed.  
>I couldn't sleep, it hurt to much.<br>She was no longer the Brittany that I knew and truly love.  
>She would never remember.<br>Will it ever be so with us as before?  
>Tears roll down my cheek.<p>

At the next day

I woke up at midday and walked down to the living room. Everyone sat there and watched a movie, except Brittany  
>"Morning Alvin," said Theodor.<br>"Morning, where is Brittany?" I replied.  
>"She is skateboarding" said Jeanette.<br>I smiled a little and sat on the couch to the others.  
>Why do we look a romance. I hate those films.<br>During the film I was aware of an important thing: Never give up the girl that you love.  
>It started to rain again. I saw Brittany ran into the garden. I stood up and ran fast to her.<br>I ignore the confused looks from the others.  
>"Brittany", I said when I reached her," I understand you. It's all new for you now and<br>I would never give you.  
>I would never give up the girl that I love."<br>I gasped for air because I had said all this without a break.  
>"Brittany I love you."<br>She kisses me on the lips.  
>"Alvin Seville, I love you too." She said.<br>"And you know what, I had earlier a skateboard accident. I can remember.  
>Everything."<p>

**Brittany's POV**

He picked me up and spun me in circles.  
>He kissed me passionate after that.<br>It was still raining. And again there was lightning and thunder. But we don't care. In his arms I know I was safe.

**This was my first one shot. I hoped you liked it and it's not to bad.****  
><strong>**I really want some Reviews please  
>Thanks for reading :D<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>LilyLovesMusic<strong>


End file.
